Melting Ice
by NamiWitch
Summary: Au. He had everything. She had nothing. But what if... he wants her too? Namixas


_Hello. Here's a story that I thought up a while ago but never wrote it down. I'm new at writing Namixas so I hope I'm good and not that OOC. Read onwards! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I own this story and that's it._

**Warning: **_Don't be an unoriginal twat and copy my story._

XoXo

_Nothing._

_That's all I saw as flames engulfed my house. The fire alarms screeched in terror and I strained to hear my mother or my father's voice over the already annoying fire alarm. I was welcomed with silence that chilled me to the bone. __**Did they make it out already?**__ I got down on all fours and started to crawl my way out. I reached out to grasp the door knob but before my small palm could even touch it, it was scorched away. Hissing, I pulled away my already red hand. It was numb and my pulse was throbbing erratically. I felt a migraine coming on and I struggled to keep my eyes open._

_Blotches of different colors scattered across my vision, everything became hazy and unclear. It started to become harder to breathe and I started to panic. I looked around my room hoping to find another exit but came out unsuccessful. My room was completely up in flames now and I cowered away from its burning gaze. _

_Smoke was everywhere causing me to release coughs that itched at my throat. __**Where are the firemen?**__ I thought as all the oxygen was replaced with smoke that tasted like toxic. My throat burned and I couldn't breathe. I clawed at my throat, struggling to intake some sort of substance other than smoke._

_I was getting dizzy and my room was spinning. _

"_Mom….Dad….DAD!" I screeched out the best I could before I felt the world come to a sudden halt. My eyes rolled back and before I could process what was happening I was out like a light._

"Namine…."

Namine was intently looking out the window. It was a beautiful day out but to Namine it was disgusting. Why must everything be happy? Even the goddamn trees looked like they were having the time of their life as they swayed to the rhythm of the wind, their leaves gracefully floating away with each sway.

"Namine…."

Couples held onto each other's hands happily as they idly chatted away, content with the universe. Namine wanted to rip them apart. Love isn't true, happiness isn't real, and there was nothing content with the universe. Every second someone died, their life taken away from them as easy as candy was taken away from a baby. Every second someone was faced with betrayal, the kind that made you wallow in your own self-pity while eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"Namine!"

Was love really that amazing? Love was as fickle as girls were with clothes. One day it's there the other it's not. One day you're smiling up at a hunky brunettes the next an adorable blonde. Love didn't just mean happiness it meant betrayal, sadness, pain, confusion and all that other crap pathetic people experienced. Namine could only chuckle at the thought. Pathetic indeed….

"NAMINE!" A shrill voice screeched, breaking the sixteen year old girl out of her thoughts. With an icy glare she turned to the disturbance, her teacher, Mrs. Tamaka. Mrs. Tamaka shrunk back under Namine's deafening gaze but still held firm.

"What is the answer to number three, Namine?" She said, sweetly but her eyes gleamed with unhidden disgust. Namine amplified her gaze and hardened her glare.

"No." She replied, indifference in her tone. Her teacher raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and placed a hand to her hip.

"No?"

"No." Namine repeated, her agitation hidden. The teacher huffed, clenching the sides to her desk. Students were getting scared. Mrs. Tamaka was known for granting more homework when angry….

"Detention." Mrs. Tamaka muttered, turning back to the chalkboard to continue her teaching.

"No." Namine retorted flippantly. The teacher's fluid movements stilled and she stiffly placed a piece of chalk back to its rightful place.

Students could only watch in horror as steamed piled out of their teacher's ears. Once, just once, they wished that this never happened.

"Principles Office. Now." She breathed, rubbing her temples. Namine lazily got up and grabbed her stuff, casually sauntering towards the exit and muttering a _bye_ to the still fuming teacher.

XoXo

Namine treaded the school halls, boredom finally withering itself inside her small form. She scoured the school library for something to read for when she got scolded by the principal before but she came out empty handed.

She ignored all the rude remarks that were thrown her way. Once in a while she'll turn around and glare at the opposing offender, their bodies shrinking back in fear. They were all talk, anyway….

With an unexpected _thump _she landed on her backside with an undignified squeal that few thought existed in Namine's vocabulary. Growling with annoyance, she looked up to be welcomed by an unusually sunny smile. Her face started to heat up when she ran over his other features. Blonde spiky hair, gorgeous blue eyes, Sunkist skin and the most kissable lips…

Namine shook her head and looked at him with an irritated expression. His smile dimmed a bit but he smiled none the less.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled, sticking out a hand for Namine to grasp. Namine, still flushed, ignored his offered hand and got up herself, bumping shoulders with the boy as she walked away.

"Weirdo." She heard the boy breathe out before she left. For unknown reasons, Namine's shoulders sagged and she frowned.

With a sigh, she wandered back to the library where she'll spend her time absentmindedly doodling away in her trusty sketchbook until she felt like facing the annoying principle. That never ceased to brighten her day, even by a little.

XoXo

"Yo, Roxy!" A voice shouted from the crowd of raunchy teens. A boy with windswept blonde spikes leisurely turned around with a raised eyebrow as his best friend, Axel Armada came out of the crowd, his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Man, those guys don't know how to calm the fuck down." He puffed out, wiping sweat off his brow and lifting his head up. Amusement danced across Roxas' eyes as he stared at his lanky friend.

"What did ya' want?" His smooth voice asked, unknowingly igniting a spark within every girl in the vicinity. Axel stood to his full length, towering over Roxas by a foot. His lips quirked to a smirk as he stared down at his longtime friend.

"I heard that you got rejected by the Ice Queen." He stated, placing a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Poor Roxy-Poo finally got rejected." The red-head pretended to wipe away a tear, "Want a tissue?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and glowered at his friend, slugging him in the shoulder. "I didn't get rejected by no _Ice Queen."_ Roxas raised his fingers in quotation marks. Axel's smirk turned smug, throwing his arm over Roxas' shoulder.

"No need to lie, Bud." Axel brought Roxas closer, their faces smushed together. "I know it hurts to be rejected but you gotta move on; there are other fish in the sea."

Roxas struggled to get out of his grip as fangirls started chanting something about _yaoi, _whatever that was.

"Get off me!" Roxas yelped still struggling to get out of Axel's hold, embarrassed. People were watching and he didn't want anybody getting the wrong idea.

Axel closed his eyes, his face the image of the word serene as he rubbed his cheek against Roxas'. "Shush. Just enjoy my comfort." The red head mumbled.

Frustrated, Roxas harshly stomped on his friend's shoe. Axel immediately went to attend to his foot as Roxas hastily untangled himself from his friend's body.

"Owie! That hurt!" Axel groaned out still rubbing his sore limb. Roxas smiled in triumph, Axel's pain causing him immense pleasure.

"Serves you right, you flaming homosexual." Roxas retorted cooly, crossing his arms over his lean chest as he leaned against the lockers.

"Only for you, honey-booboo." Axel winked. Roxas did a gagging motion while Axel chuckled. "So, did you really get rejected by the Ice Queen?" The red head asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I didn't get rejected by anyone! Who the hell is the _Ice Queen_ anyway?"

Axel's eyes widened and he backed away from Roxas to look at him clearly, "You don't know Miss Icy Pants?" He asked in disbelief, both eyebrows raised in shock. Roxas nodded, confused on why his friend was so shocked.

"Whoa, dude. Where have you been?" Roxas could only stare at Axel with a blank expression. "She's like the embodiment of fear or something. She's as cold as ice but she is a looker…" Axel whistled lowly. "What I wouldn't give to just stare at her without getting my balls cut off with her knife like eyes."

"One to ten?"

"Ten." Axel replied without skipping a beat. Roxas could only imagine how she looked like if Axel gave her a ten.

"How does she look like?" Roxas wondered aloud to Axel. Axel smiled coyly.

"What? You interested?"

"Nope. Just curious." Roxas said, anxious to know how this Ice Queen looked like. Maybe he'll ask her out, she's bound to say yes anyway. After all, he was Roxas Imichi.

Axel put a finger to his chin in thought, "Blonde, blue eyes, not that much of boobies but she has killer legs and curves." Axel finished with a wicked grin.

Roxas frowned. That sounded familiar… Rude, blonde, blue eyes…. Where did he remember that from? _Think, Roxas, think._

"AHAH!" He shouted as he finally remembered. That mean girl who bumped into him, she was the Ice Queen? Then again, she did have some killer legs. Roxas licked his lips. Yes she did…

"Roxas, I know I'm sexy but your lip licking is scaring me right now."

Roxas laughed, the sound resonating through the halls as Axel joined him, the late bell ringing. "You're gonna skip, Roxy?"

Roxas frowned at the nickname but smiled seconds later. With a shake to his head, no, he ran towards class saying a quick farewell to his friend. _Maybe Ice Queen will be there…. _Roxas smirked wolfishly.

XoXo

"Namine, I know you mean no harm but you have to respect your teachers! They're here to give you a quality education not for them to scream at their students all day but if it has to come down to it we will give you detention, maybe even a suspension." The principle, Mr. Pohang told her, sweat trickling down his cheek as he fanned himself with an old newspaper. Namine nodded, pretending she was listening. Mr. Pohang smiled at her, not believing a word, or lack of words, she said but going with it anyway.

"May I leave now?" Namine asked, bored with a slight headache. His voice annoyed her, very much so. The principle nodded, waving her off and continuing with his paperwork.

Namine grabbed her stuff and booked it out of there. Nothing was as boring as hearing a sweaty, old man complaining about your behavior.

Namine headed to the next class, a late pass clutched in her right hand as she walked through the school corridors. Once upon the correct door she yanked open the door by its handle, her face remaining neutral. Her teacher, Mr. Leonhart, stopped his teachings as he turned to look at the door just like the rest of the students in his class.

"Ah, Miss. Ayaaka. Nice of you to join us." He said sternly but a ghost of a smile itched at his lips. Namine could only nod as she found her seat in the back. Mr. Leonhart was probably the only person she truly respected, besides Ms. Gainsborough, the school nurse. But she didn't count, everybody loved and respected her.

"Everybody turn to page 246 in your text-"Mr. Leonhart was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open, two boys falling in and panting. One had brown spiky hair that was in every direction possible but he seemed to pull it off. Both boys had amazing tans but the other had blonde, windswept spikes.

"Mr. Imichi and Mr. Strife! What have I told you about coming into class late?" Mr. Leonhart said exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. The brunette looked up and smiled sheepishly, his smile was cute, Namine had to admit. The boy nervously scratched at his cheek and began to speak.

"Xemnas was chasing us! I swear he was!" He exclaimed once he saw Mr. Leonhart look at him in disbelief, Xemnas was a very calm and serious student.

"And why was he chasing you both, Sora?"

The brunette, Sora, started to speak again, "I accidentally called him Mansex and he started to chase me as if I was a defenseless bunny in a field of foxes!"

The teacher just sighed and turned to the other boy that looked vaguely familiar to Namine. "And what did you do to be chased too, Roxas?"

Roxas huffed and pointed an accusing finger at Sora, "I was defending this one! Do you know how scary Xemnas gets when he's mad?!" He ended, talking to Sora at the end. Sora patted his back consolingly.

"I know, man. I was there."

"Just…. Sit down." Mr. Leonhart muttered, finally having enough of the two teens. The boys both shrugged and turned to the class, searching for seats.

Namine's eyes were drawn to Roxas as if metal to a magnet. Sensing someone's eyes on his, Roxas turned seeing a pretty blonde with sapphire eyes staring at him intently. He smirked realizing who it was as Namine's ears tinted a severe pink. _Found you…. Ice Queen._

XoXo

_Wow, that was kinda short. Chapters will be longer so don't worry (or shorter if I'm lazy). I hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter of Melting Ice. Reviews are loved and are great motivation. Tell me your thoughts! :D_


End file.
